Toby Cavanaugh
The books series Toby Cavanaugh is Jenna's older step brother. Alison and her friends believed that Toby used to spy through his tree house window into Alison's window. One time, Alison and her friends tried to get revenge at Toby, but ended up blinding his stepsister, Jenna Marshall. The girls refer to the incident as "The Jenna Thing". Toby ended up taking the blame because Alison saw him doing something to Jenna and didn't want her telling anyone. Later he becomes Emily's lab partner. Spencer, Hanna and Aria are worried that he will hurt her when13:40, June 28, 2011 (UTC) he takes her to homecoming. Toby later comments on Alison, saying "I'm glad that bitch is dead" which leads the girls to think that Toby killed Alison. Emily then locks herself in her kitchen. When Toby comes to give her her purse she tells him, "I know what you did to her, and I don't want you to hurt me!" Toby, thinking that she is referring to what he did to Jenna, runs away into the woods. The next morning a man finds his body in the woods with a suicide letter. The police decide that he committed suicide by an overdose. The only non-family member he wrote to in his letter was Emily.Toby is one of the suspects to be "A". Emily was falling in love with Toby when she thought he had died in a motorcycle accident. The television series In the beginning of the series, Toby is interested in Emily and attempts to get closer to her, saving her from a near-rape by her boyfriend Ben. When he transfers into Emily's chemistry class so he can be close to her, her friends come to think of him as a "creepy stalker". Toby and Emily go to the homecoming dance together, and they went to one of the classrooms to talk, but Emily gets a text from her friends saying that Toby is Alison's murderer. She runs away, injuring herself and Toby, in the process. Toby drives her to the hospital, leaving immediately afterwards. The police later find his wrecked motorcycle. In the summer finale episode, Toby is unfairly arrested for Alison's murder. Toby is released on bail in Salt Meets Wound, and wears an ankle bracelet to prevent him from running away before his trial. Jenna confesses to him that she was the one who turned him in to the police. After Spencer sees Toby crying because of the way the people of Rosewood are treating him, she decides that he's not the bad guy, and she volunteers to tutor him in French. When she's over at his house the first time, she asks him about Alison's murder and the bloodstaind sweater that turned up in his house. At the end of Je Suis Une Amie, Toby returns the book that Spencer gave him, the French translation of The Catcher in the Rye, and tells her that she can't tutor him, and that they can't help each other. Spencer later finds a note Toby left her, that had some Braille on it, and he wrote that he thinks she could be right about Jenna framing them. In The New Normal, the district attorney drops all of the charges against Toby, because of corrupted blood evidence, and until further evidence can be found against him, Toby is free from conviction, which means that he can get his ankle bracelet removed. Spencer finds out that the Braille Toby gave her means 214, and she asks him what it means. He tells her that he doesn't know, and that he heard Jenna talking about her Spencer, and he asks if 214 means anything to her. In The Badass Seed, Spencer asks Toby to take Jenna's phone, so they can figure out who she's been talking to. Initially, he doesn't want to, but he gives in after Spencer says that if they don't find out what's going on, then they're just waiting around for someone to plant the next piece of evidence in his room. In A Person of Interest, Toby has a fight with Jenna, and goes to stay at a motel. While Spencer is dropping him off, she hears flute music coming from one of the rooms, and she goes to investigate. When she gets to the room, she knocks on the door, but no one answers, so she looks in the window, and sees the bag that Ian gave Jenna in the previous episode. When she goes back to the door, she realizes that the room number is 214, so she decides to stay with Toby, to stake-out the room. Toby lends Spencer his shirt to be more comfortable, and Spencer sees Toby shirtless while he is changing. They find nothing, and the next morning, they wake up wrapped around each other, and Spencer and Toby share thier first kiss in the motel parking lot. In Someone to Watch Over Me, Spencer is being staked-out by the police, and Toby tells her to make them think that she's not afraid of them. After finding out that Jenna was using Caleb to spy on Hanna, Toby and Spencer are together, and he apologizes for what happened to Hanna, because "he's a part of what's happening to all of girls." Spencer tells him that it's the other way around, that they happened to him. She then asks him if it's too late to run away, and he asks if she ever had. She says she had once, when she was younger, and that her parents hadn't even realized she was gone. Toby then says that if she ever has the urge to run away again to call him first, and he takes her hand. In Monsters in the End, Spencer's mother tells her to stay away from Toby, and they agree to meet at the Founder's Day Festival, so they can talk about some things. When she gets to the Festival, Spencer gets a text from someone saying that they're Toby, that his phone died, and that she needed to meet him inside the fun house. After a terrible ordeal, Spencer receives a text from the real Toby asking where she is, and she walks outside and sees him. Her mother tries to get her to walk away from Toby, but after a moment, she runs to him and hugs him, and they kiss again. In For Whom the Bell Tolls, Toby and Spencer are seen in her room reading and studying, respectively, until Toby calls Spencer over to sit on his lap by the window. After a while, Spencer gets a text from her sister, saying that she needs a ride home from the church. Toby tells Spencer that he'll keep Jenna busy like she wants him to, but he wishes he was going with her. She tells him that he's helping her by finding out if Jenna's involved in all of the bad stuff, or not. She then tells him that he is her safe place to land, and that she wants him to stay safe, and they kiss again. Relationships Emily Fields: Toby and Emily appear to have feelings for each other at the beginning of season one until Emily realizes she's gay and in love with Maya. Spencer Hastings: Toby and Spencer look like they may be moving beyond friends in the next few episodes to come. Toby is helping Spencer catch Alison's killer so he won't be framed again. Toby and Spencer kissed at the end of "A Person of Interest" after she leaves the motel bedroom. They also engage in flirtation throughout the night in the motel room. In Monsters in the End, Spencer and Toby engage in a kiss in front of her mother and sister. In For Whom the Bell Tolls, Spencer and Toby engage in another kiss in her bedroom.He is so hot i see y she loves him so much Gallery 11c2c1fe11708d2217348081c374cf84.jpg 1225771298pre.jpg|Spencer and Toby 1225771467pre.jpg|Spencer and Toby 3551b10beb4eed782d433867d154b54b.jpg|Emily Fields and Toby S1E1505.jpg Toby-cavanaugh-profile.png Toby Cavanaugh.jpg Tumblr l5m4ltCHBK1qanergo1 500.jpg PLLS01E20P2.jpg tumblr_lifo6rwYtU1qgch6so1_500.jpg 1-13-hobo-toby.jpg 184649 199244083427271 199001110118235 737533 3245570 n.jpg|Spencer and Toby 1-19-shirtless-toby.png undefined Toby C..png Spencer and Toby 4.jpg|Spencer and Toby 1x22-spencer-and-toby-20405261-1280-720.jpg|Spencer and Toby Toby Cavanaugh!.jpg Goodbyelook06.jpg|Spencer and Toby Goodbyelook05.jpg Goodbyelook04.jpg Goodbyelook03.jpg|Spencer and Toby Goodbyelook02.jpg|Spencer and Toby 199317 202321083119571 199001110118235 761718 4962041 n.jpg|Spencer and Toby 189513 202320939786252 199001110118235 761717 3134354 n.jpg|Spencer and Toby 1x19-spencer-and-toby-19765563-617-348.jpg|Spencer and Toby Sad Toby.jpg Screen shot 2011-05-31 at 8.56.09 PM.png|Spencer and Toby ﻿ Goofs *﻿Credited as Toby Marshall in the Pilot Category:Characters Category:Rosewood High School students Category:Book character Category:Secret-Keepers Category:Supporting Characters Category:Acquaintances of Emily Fields Category:TV show character Category:Rosewood Residents Category:Deuteragonist Category:Males Category:Cavanaugh Family Category:Acquaintances of Spencer Hastings Category:Season 1 Category:Season 2